scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Chihuahua Detective
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Olivia Flaverson - Kasumi Tomine (Alien 9) *Hiram Flaverson - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Toby - Pluto (Disney) *Mrs. Judson - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Porfessor Ratgian - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Fidget - Easter Bunny (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Ratigan's Henchmen - The Geaser Dogs (CatDog) and Various Villains *Bartholomew - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *Felicia - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *The Barmaid - Mary-Kate (Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action) *Bartender - Darkwing Duck *Juggling Octopus - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Frog and Salamander - Dagget and Norbert (The Angry Beavers) *Miss Kitty - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) and Becky (Bunnicula) *Thugs, Sailors and Bums - Various Characters *Queen Mouseetoria - Andrea (The Oz Kids) *Client from Hamsted - Misha (Chuck's Choice) Scenes *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 1 Kidnapped/Opening Credits *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 2 Stimpy Finds Kasumi Tomine *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 3 Enter Ren Hoek *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 4 Enter Rancid Rabbit *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 5 "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 6 The Unusual Footprints/Here's Pluto! *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 7 At the Toy Store *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 8 Easter Bunny Kidnaps Kasumi Tomine/The Chase *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 9 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 10 Buzz Buzzard's Plan *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 11 Ren's Observation *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 12 At the Pub *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 13 "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 14 Bar Fight/Following Easter Bunny *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 15 Ren and Buzz Buzzard's Confrontation *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 16 Buzz Buzzard's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 17 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 18 At Buckingham Palace *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 19 The Big Ben Chase *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 20 The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 21 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Chihuahua Detective - Part 22 End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Movie used: *The Great Mouse Detective Clips used: *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Alien 9 *CatDog *Disney (Shorts) *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *The Bagel and Becky Show *Teacher's Pet *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action *Darkwing Duck *The Angry Beavers *Bonkers *The Toy Warrior *Supernoobs *Bunnicula *The Oz Kids *Chuck's Choice Gallery Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg|Ren Hoek as Basil of Baker Street Stimpson-stimpy-j-cat-ren-and-stimpy-show-73.5.jpg|Stimpy as Dr. David Q. Dawson Kasumi-tomine-alien-nine-82.6.jpg|Kasumi Tomine as Olivia Flaverson Wally-walrus-the-new-woody-woodpecker-show-3.5.jpg|Wally Walrus as Hiram Flaverson Pluto Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Toby Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Mrs. Judson Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Professor Ratgian Shnookums10.png|Easter Bunny as Fidget Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagel as Bartholemew 295da3037a0982baa340ec84f00570ee.jpg|Geaser Dogs Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|and Various Villains as Ratgian's Henchmen Mr. Jolly.png|Mr. Jolly as Felica mary-kate-olsen-special-agent-misty-mary-kate-and-ashley-in-action-1.62.jpg|Mary-Kate Olsen as The Barmaid Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Bartender Dagget & Norbet Beaver.png|Dagget and Norbert as Frog and Salamander Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Juggling Octopus Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Miss Kitty Jennifer Shope.png|Jennifer Shope Becky.png|and Becky as Miss Kitty's Friends Andrea (The Oz Kids).png|Andrea as Queen Mouseetoria e687a5e70ae0354d039274fbeb861317564bd925_hq.jpg|Misha as Client from Hamsted Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs